Furtively: A Collection of Sherlolly Drabbles
by terrified
Summary: A collection of all the Sherlolly bits and bobs that don't quite qualify as one-shot, standalone pieces of writing. However, they are certainly no less precious. Every Sherlolly moment is a precious one, no matter how furtive. [Ratings range from K to T and I will be individually rating them. But I've labelled the whole collection as Rated T, just to be safe.]
1. Once

_**A/N: **I am all loved up and tangled in emotions right now. Listening to Aleksander With's "Once" has only intensified everything. Hence. x_

* * *

**Once**

Sherlock never believed in second chances. When he got on that plane, he knew that all the chances he had ever had were spent. There was no turning back now. So when he got the call from Mycroft that he was to come back, he was in utter disbelief. There were second chances after all.

From the moment the plane turned back and landed on the tarmac, Sherlock made every arrangement to get himself to Molly Hooper. Racing up the stairs to her flat, he reached her door and slammed his fists into it repeatedly. When the door opened, he let himself in, grabbing her by the wrists as he shut the door behind them. Amid her questions, protests and confusion at his behaviour, he yanked her towards himself and kissed her with all his might. At first, her lips struggled to speak against his mouth, wanting to ask her questions, wanting a word in. Soon, however, she softened, her lips parting with a sigh as she welcomed his kiss, tasting for the first time the proximity with him she had always craved. Sherlock drew from Molly every breath he would need for this second chance at life. He held her so tightly he nearly crushed her. He kissed her so hard and fast he quite forgot to breathe.

When they finally parted, frantic and breathless, Molly touched his face gently, asking him why he had come to her in such a fashion.

He merely leaned forward, touching his forehead to hers, embracing every moment that their skin could touch and answered her softly.

"I almost lost you. Once is enough. I will not lose you again."


	2. Rain

_**A/N:** I hate the rain, but I have the rain to thank for this little Sherlolly moment. x_

Rated: **K**

* * *

**Rain**

"I hate the rain."

"I don't."

"Why does it rain _all_ the time?"

"We live in England."

"I hate it. Almost makes me want to leave the country…"

"You can't."

"Yes, I can."

"I won't let you."

"But I hate the rain."

"I happen to like it."

"That's because you didn't get caught in it, you idiot…"

"Stay still or I will never finish drying your hair…"

"Okay."

"Thank you."

"Sherlock?"

"Hmm?"

"Your robe is gloriously comfortable…"

"I know."

"It makes me want to hug you."

"I know."

"May I?"

"Please."


	3. Smiling

**_A/N:_**_I stole a line from Mary and SH's conversation in TSoT. It was too cheeky not to be used again ;)_

Rated: **T** [for suggestive themes]

* * *

**Smiling**

"We could just leave now, you know? Everyone seems so happy with each other…"

"Sherlock, we can't just abandon all these people and run off somewhere."

"I don't see why not."

"I know you don't. But we can't, okay?"

"Fine."

"It's just a few hours more. You'll survive."

"I'll just occupy myself then."

"What with?"

"Instead of mingling like everyone is insisting I do, I'm just going to sit here and think."

"Sulk, more like."

"No, Molly. I am going to think."

"What about? There are no cases today. It's a day off for us _both_."

"I'm just going to think…about what we _could_ be doing if you had let us escape from this…"

"Stop it…"

"There are empty rooms around, your skirt is frightfully easy to manoeuvre…"

"Sherlock Holmes!"

"Lots to think about. Definitely."

"Sherlock Holmes, _stop_ smiling…"

"Well…it's my wedding day."


	4. Lists

_head canon that described how Molly was the only one who made Sherlock really conscious of eating and being healthy. I found that incredibly moving, somehow, and came up with this. x_

Rating: **K**

* * *

**Lists**

Mrs Hudson came home one evening after an exhilarating day at bingo, to a note attached to her stove. She recognised those long scribbles immediately as that of Sherlock's and picked it up to read.

_Morning:  
Tea, toast, scrambled eggs, condiments for toast. (The honey you buy from Fortnum and Mason's is particularly agreeable)._

_Lunch:  
Sandwiches will do. Something cold and something I can pack. (Will most likely be eating at Bart's or on the go.) _

_Dinner:  
If at Baker Street, soup and rolls are fine or maybe a roast. If not at Baker Street, please pack soup in a thermos, pack rolls separately (obviously). If you can find a way to pack that lovely pork roast of yours, I'd be very much obliged. _

_Post-case/Midnight sustenance:  
Mince pies. (Stop being stingy with the brandy.)_

He was oddly sweet, even in the way he demanded things. Even if he had not been sweet, this was a demand Mrs Hudson was glad to accede to, for it marked a change everyone had been waiting for.

The last bit, in particular, made her grin ever so widely.

_P.S. If Molly is at Baker Street, please make any of the following dishes. See list of her favourite foods attached. (I have placed several copies of said list in your larder, on your dressing table and in your stocking drawer. You really should make an index)._

_P.P.S. If Molly is at Baker Street, see pack of earplugs I left on your dressing table. You'll want them._


	5. Because

_**A/N: **A quick drabble. Post-HLV, pre-leaving on a jet plane. x_

Rated: **K**

* * *

**Because**

"Molly."

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to die."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Mycroft told me."

"Then…why would you…"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Why would you tell me this now?"

"Because you were never going to deduce it. Not for the life of you."

"What makes you think so?"

"Because you're Sherlock Holmes. And this is your blind spot."

"The evidence all points against it. You had all these dates… And then Tom…"

"You really are blind, you know."

"I suppose."

"You are."

"But you still love me."

"I always will."

"Why?"

"Because you're Sherlock Holmes".


	6. Selective

_**A/N: **Quick random drabble because I love Molly and the way she has so much power over this grown up child, the compulsive sulker, the consulting detective. Hence. x _

Rated: **K**

* * *

**Selective**

Sherlock?

What?

Are you okay?

I'm thinking.

You've been doing that for 72 hours straight.

And I've still not worked it out.

It doesn't mean you can't eat…or rest….or…

Irrelevant.

Sherlock, please.

No, I need to get this right.

Well then could you at least _please_ open the door?

What for?

I am your wife, and I should very much like to go to bed.

Oh, right… of course.

Thank you. Now, am I allowed to kiss you? Or we can't do that while you think?

No, no, that's fine. Please.

So, you won't eat…

Not hungry.

You won't sleep…

Boring…

You won't even have a sip of water…

I'm not dehydrated. Yet.

But it's okay to have kisses?

Of course.

Explain?

Helps me think.

Right…

It's true.

Well, goodnight Sherlock, I'm off to bed.

Wait - I thought —

Nope. Not until you have a bit of dinner, and come lie down next to me and_sleep_.

(incoherent muttering)

I can hear your muttering, Sherlock.

Fine. Is there any soup left?

Yes, I've left some on the stove.

Just one before I go?

All right. Just one.


End file.
